


The Usual

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Tin Cup, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from my tumblr imagine blog: "Winter AU with Barista!Cas x Reader?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual

As you trudged away from the school building, your heavy coat piled on top of your fleece was not enough to prevent the frigid air of winter from making its way to your skin. You were almost positive you had goosebumps, but you didn't care to check. You kicked yourself for not wearing a beanie today, but you didn't want to have hat hair when you got to work. Work. Ugh you had to go to work. In an hour and a half. Turning the opposite direction, you made a beeline for the Tin Cup coffee shop. You hated going in to Starbucks but you loved coffee, so the Tin Cup was your go to shop to satisfy your caffeine fix. When you walked into the small space Tin Cup shared with an advertising company, you turned your head in the direction of the single barista working the counter. 'That's weird,' you thought. 'Wonder what happened to Adam.' You went to the Tin Cup so often and they had so few customers that your normal barista Adam would get your usual order brewing at the mere sight of you walking in. But instead of your boyish dirty blonde, there was a dark haired man with a soft jawline and just a hint of stubble standing behind the counter. You slowly approached the counter.   
"What can I get for you?" he asked in a husky voice. His blue eyes seemed to stare into your soul.  
You glanced at his name tag, which read 'Castiel'. When you looked back up at his face, you asked, "Are you new here?", having completely ignored his question.   
"New to this particular Tin Cup, yes. I just moved here from Nashville, I used to work at the Tin Cup there. But I promise I can make you exactly what you want." He smiled as he said the last sentence.   
"What happened to Adam?" you asked.  
"He still works here. He just added some new courses to his school schedule so he won't be able to work as much. I'll be taking over his old shifts," Castiel said.  
"Okay, Castiel," you said. "I'm pretty simple. I just need a 20-ounce double double mocha ground with cinnamon. Hold the whipped cream." Castiel nodded and began making your drink. You sat your stuff down at the nearby lonely booth and then went back over to the counter to wait. "Cas," you shortened his name. "Just a heads up that I come here fairly often and that's my usual. So it might do you well to memorize that order," you said politely.  
"Consider it done," he glanced up and told you. "What's your name?" he asked as he worked.   
"[Y/N]," you said. "Did you mind me calling you Cas? Was that okay?" you asked a little anxiously.  
"Yeah. I don't hang out with people too much, but whenever I do they pick up quickly on shortening my name to Cas," he said.  
"It's not necessarily a bad thing. Cas is just more familiar," you told him.  
"I know. It's fine, I like it." Once he finished his statement, he set your completed drink down on the open counter in front of you. You picked it up and took a sip before handing over the cash you had in your hand. "So is it sufficient?" Cas asked you.  
You hesitantly pulled the cup away from your lips. "Wow, you make that even better than Adam does." You slip the money across the counter to him and went back over to the singular booth where your belongings were.   
As you were picking up your things, Cas came over to you, holding a small piece of paper. "Here's your receipt," he said almost eagerly.   
"Oh thanks, you can keep the change though," you replied.  
He snickered. "Okay, I will," he said with a smile that brightened the room. "But don't throw that receipt away just yet," he said.  
"Okay." You nodded and left. You finished your coffee as you walked to your dorm and after throwing away the cup, you took a look at the now wrinkled receipt Cas gave you. You flipped it over to its blank side and scrawled in blue ink were the words, 'You have good taste in coffee. I'm glad you'll be coming back. Maybe next time we can talk more. 323 790 4967. -C'  
You smiled to yourself and quickly input the number into your phone before skipping to your car, now having the energy to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests on my tumblr imagine blog "imagine-a-SPN-moose" posting requests on here and Tumblr


End file.
